User talk:Rah Gashapon
Hello there! This is my talk page. You may talk to me this way. Whether it be a problem amongst the wiki, or you want to say hello. (Or earn the badge) Please remember to put a signature at the end of your message (~~~~), so I know who wrote the message, and I can respond. Read my untidy Archives: *August 2010~April 2011. *April 2011~July 2011. *July 2011~March 2012. *March 2012~May 2012. FAQ I'll answer some qusetions for you: *I am not currently accepting any admin requests. If I think you deserve to become a staff member, I will ask you. *The reason the Customise Badges button isn't working for you is because only admins can use it. *Ask another admin for custom signatures. I suck at them. *The page was locked because it was vandalised, not because it hates you. Tell me if it's locked and I'll unlock it for you. ''My first message'' Welcome, Rah Gashapon! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the Komupon page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Yumipon (Talk) 11:50, August 16, 2010 Hey Rah. I created the Translation Project page. It isn't ready yet but I'll add the subpages once I get back from school. Feel free to edit it. Leave a reply on my talk please.-- 11:25, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Karmens Hello Rah, can put in the Karmen page this: Somes Karmens have a Rarepon form or ''Raremen form''. The page is locked, and i think you can. Thank You EmilioYo 9 10:37, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Uhm Yeah. I haven't been able to log in for the past few days. Not sure why. I also can't be editing for personal reasons right now, so I'll try to start again ASAP. Maz asdfasdfasdf I'm ticked off now. I figured out that you can't log in if cookies are disabled.... Pffffft. Anyway, I'm still not going to log in for reasons. Re: I'm pretty sure it was "Unstoppable" by E.S. Posthumus: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VoaUYcwEpSw 13:24, May 14, 2012 (UTC) How can i update this site if nearly everything is locked? :s Can you unlock Patapon 3 Bosses page maybe?TMaakkonen 13:35, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Categories I should have guessed that. Yeah categories are screwed. There are "Equipments" AND "Equipment" category. Gz, can we delete categories from the list at all? :sTMaakkonen 07:38, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi im new in here can you help me sign up i already sind up but even i type the right assword it wont continue whats wrong with that? I'm finding the download quest map do you know what it is? I want to pay the dark side of the patapon do you know the download quest map do you know where I can download it please tell me I really want to play patapon :( A few questionsfrom your trusty (and rusty) cooking pot. I would like to ask a few questions that have bugged me ever since I joined, I am just curious... #Who is the founder of Patapedia? #Who made you an admin? #Who is your fave admin? #Who is your fave non-admin? #Which game is your fave? 1, 2 or 3? #What is your fave uberhero? That's all for now, hope to hear from you soon. Simmer Slurp 18:44, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Just Asking Hello Rah Gshapon sorry to bother you I just want to know what can I do in this wiki besides editing and if you answer this you'll get your 3,400th edit :))))